Don't Stand So Close To Me
by darkalbino
Summary: What's a young teacher to do when your even younger, hot blond student starts coming onto you? And you want him back? SasuNaru, teacher!Sasuke, student!Naruto.
1. Young Teacher, The Subject

**Title: Don't Stand So Close To Me**

**Rating: M, cuz I'm just that hot**

**Author: darkalbino**

**well, while I was away I finally finished this fic which has been in my head for a VERY long time. It's loosely based on the song "Don't Stand So Close To Me" by The Police (an 80's band don't feel bad if you don't know it) and it's about a teacher and a student having a naughty relationship. Now, if you ask me, that just screams Sasu/Naru, I don't think this is one of my best fics but it sure was a hella fun to write. It'll be short, four chapters, but you all should enjoy cuz I am the SMUT QUEEN!! and there shall be smut...in school, so enjoy!**

**each chapter will be based on one of the verses from the song, that's the bundle of words in the beginning.**

**Summary: What's a young teacher to do when your even younger hot blonde student starts coming onto you? And you want him back? SasuNaru, teacher Sasu, student Naru, yes, there shall be lemon.**

**Warnings: Uh, yeah, it's M, if you don't read those get out of here.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto...hmmm...hey guys, is there a rating higher that NC-17? Triple X doesn't really seem to cover it either...**

**X****X****X****Don't Stand So Close To Me****X****X****X**

**Chapter 1: Young Teacher, The Subject**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Young teacher, the subject  
Of schoolgirl fantasy  
She wants him so badly  
Knows what she wants to be  
Inside her there's longing  
This girls an open page  
Book marking - she's so close now  
This girl is half his age_

Don't stand, don't stand so  
Don't stand so close to me

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_'Damnit, he's doing it again' _Sasuke thought to himself as he pointed to a very complicated looking equation on the board. His teeth clenched, "Little idiot." he muttered under his breath.

"What was that Sensei?" a spiky, extremely lazy but sharp boy named Shikamaru asked.

Sasuke shook his head rapidly to disperse his foul thoughts, "N-nothing". His hand worked quickly to write another equation on the board, a jumble of numbers and letters, and turned back to the class, "You have 15 minutes to solve this problem, it's worth a grade, get started."

Normally, such a command said in such a biting manner would make the class groan with annoyance, perhaps even evoke a curse word or two, but when you were in Uchiha-Sensei's class, you had nothing to cry about. After all, why would you be upset when you're in the presence of the school's heart-throb teacher? Only a handful of boys dared to complain.

Sasuke sat down at his desk and pulled out a red pen to start grading a huge pile of papers, but it wasn't long before his eyes wandered back to what had caught his attention earlier.

Naruto Uzumaki. An attractive blonde boy, well built, around 17, 18 years old, sat in the front of the class. He wasn't a very good student, average, and a bit of a troublemaker at that.

Sasuke also noticed that Naruto had a certain fascination with his raven teacher, based on the way the boy spoke and acted with him, not to mention that he knew just the right buttons to push to get Uchiha-Sensei riled up. He also had a sneaking suspicion that Naruto knew, or somehow found out, that Sasuke..."preferred the company of men" so to speak. In other words, was gay. He stared subtly as the blonde continued his actions that held the teacher's gaze with an almost magnetic force.

Naruto had a number 2 pencil between his thumb and forefinger, pointed end looking downward. He had plucked the eraser out of it's socket and was now dipping his tongue in and out of the empty hole, stealing glances every few seconds from his teacher to make sure he was watching this little perverse act. And of course, he _was_ watching, just like he knew he would.

Sasuke tore his eyes away from the sight and back to his papers, and as that bitch we all know as fate would have it, Naruto's was on top. He sighed softly and buried his face in his hands, "Damnit" he groaned, but it was drowned out by the chattering of students, which he took advantage of by then muttering, "Damn kid..." not that he was one to talk, he was only 24 years old himself, but still, skipping tenth grade, being top of his class in high school, _and_ graduating a year early from college, he should be immune to these childish gamed of "see how far you can push the teacher before you screw him over."

He closed his eyes and moved his fingers to his temples, massaging them in a circular motion, "Fucking blonde..."

"You like fucking blondes Sensei?"

Sasuke's head snapped to his side, locking gazes with large, blue eyes. He blinked with surprise and a gave a confused expression to Naruto's now empty seat with nothing but the abandoned pencil on the desk. He glanced up at his student, who was smirking playfully at him, "What?"

"I asked if you liked fucking blondes." he pulled one of his yellow bangs down in front of his azure eyes and gave his Sensei a sultry look.

Sasuke felt a bit of heat seep into his cheeks, "Watch your language!" he snapped.

"Like you're one to talk."

The man frowned at his student's cocky, smiling face, "What do you need Naru--" his mouth clamped shut when the blonde's chest suddenly pressed against his shoulder, and something fell in front of his face, making his eyes widen and blush go deep enough to make even a tomato question it's own color.

"Oh, you're checking the quizzes Sensei?" he brightened up and pointed at the stack, "Look! Mine's on top! What'd I get?"

Was Naruto talking? Because if he was, then obviously Sasuke's vision was impairing his hearing abilities.

Every student in school had to wear an I.D badge, hanging from a lanyard and tucked into a see-through pouch. Pictured on the front, it was as it should be, a photo of the student and their name...but the _back_ of a student's I.D was unpredictable, only God knows what crazy shit teenagers stick back there for the world to see.

Well, it just so happens that on _Naruto's_ flip side of _his_ I.D, which was unabashedly baring itself to Sasuke's eyes, was a small, rectangular picture of the blonde sitting naked on a bed with nothing but an orange towel placed loosely over his lap. One leg up, one arm behind him supporting his weight, other leg draped over the edge of the mattress, and other arm disappearing through the edge, holding the camera that snapped the suggestive pose, and a taunting grin stretched the boy's full lips.

There were probably many ways to describe this picture, but the only ones that kept coming to mind were fuck, shit, fuck, hot, fuck, sin, fuck, lust, fuck...and...um...did he...did he mention fuck?

He snapped out of his thoughts when something hot and ragged blew across his cheek, followed by a jumble of breathy words, "Well...what do you think?"

Sasuke coughed and quickly moved his shoulder, shrugging the blonde off and getting the sinful picture out of his range of sight, "You shouldn't have things like that exposed to everyone."

Naruto blinked, then smiled and looked down at his I.D, "Uchiha-Sensei, were you looking at my picture? Because I was _asking_ you about my _quiz_."

Sasuke's jaw dropped, _'You little sack of shit! You did that on purpose!', _"Naruto go sit down please."

"But Sensei, I want to know how I did." he grinned, "Am I going to have to stay _after_ class and retake it? Maybe do some _extra credit_ for you?"

Sasuke frowned, the double meanings in his student's words sending shivers of delight racing up his spine...no! Wait! Not delight! No no! Anger! Shivers of anger damnit, _**anger**_, "NO, now go _sit_."

Naruto laughed softly and placed his hands on the desk, one over Sasuke's, "But how did I _do_? What's my..._reward_?"

Sasuke had reached the point of panicking, the obvious intentions of the boy pushing him there, "An _'A'_, now go sit down!"

Naruto smirked and stood up straight, "Okay, thanks Sensei." then he promptly walked back to his desk like nothing had happened, like he _hadn't_ just stirred up a shitstorm of emotions by playing with seductive words and undertones.

Sasuke gawked at him and looked down at the paper, reading over it and noting that, in reality, Naruto had gotten a 'C', not an 'A'...he suspected he hadn't given the grade to Naruto's _quiz_ at all. He threw the pen down with frustration and shot up from his desk, "Everybody pass in your assignment, homework is chapter 12, all problems, show your work." he went around the desk and picked up each stack of papers that the students had passed up the rows.

A few girls purposely brushed their hands across his and giggled softly when he walked by, but it was at Naruto's desk that he stopped. He took the stack of papers and tapped a finger on the desk, looking straight into his student's blue orbs, "You..."

Naruto smiled and pointed a finger at himself innocently.

Sasuke nodded, "See me after class, I have something to discuss with you."

The blonde chuckled and puckered his lips, blowing him a 'pop kiss' before nodding as well.

A few childish 'Ooooh's' echoed through the classroom, Sasuke snorted and walked back to his desk.

When the first bell rang, every student filed out of the classroom, except one. When the door closed, only two people were left, one very amused, relaxed, playful blonde, and one very serious, stern, _un_amused raven.

Naruto made a pensive sound and stood up from his seat, striding up to his teacher with slow, even steps and winding up in front of the man's desk with arms folded, "Something you wanted to talk about, Sensei?"

Sasuke stared at the other for a moment before lacing his fingers in front of him and swallowing the lump that had, at some point after the other students had left, formed in his throat, "This behavior has to stop Naruto."

"I don't know what you mean."

"I think you know _exactly_ what I mean Naruto, these little games end _right_ here, _right_ now. Do I make myself clear?"

Naruto closed one of his eyes and stuck a finger in his ear, giving his teacher an indifferent look, "You know you don't mean that."

"Don't test my patience Naruto."

The blonde grinned and pulled his finger out, he placed a hand on the desk, then a knee, and hoisted himself up. The boy proceeded to crawl slowly across the desk, and, to Sasuke's surprise, his Sensei's lap, straddling him.

Since the man was obviously too stunned to speak or utter anything about the situation, Naruto did instead, "Tell me you don't want me as much as I want you, and I'll leave you alone."

Sasuke bit his lip, he wasn't much for lying, and his pants were becoming rather uncomfortable, "Whether you're gay or not is not my concern Naruto, get off."

Naruto smirked and rolled his hips softly, teasingly, testing the waters, "'Gay' is such a strong word Sensei, I prefer...'straight challenged.'"

"Naruto--"

"Tell me, look me in the eye and say it to me, 'leave me alone.'"

Sasuke felt his breathing increase, the whole world felt like it had shrunk down to just the two of them and the touch of their bodies, he opened his mouth and closed it again, open and closed, not saying a word.

Without warning, he lurched forward and crashed his lips against Naruto's, pushing him back against the desk and locking him there.

Naruto leaned back, pressing against the wood and arching up into the other's body, kissing him back with bruising force and lowering his hands to grab two handfuls of his ass.

Sasuke growled in a beastly manner deep in his throat before shoving his tongue in the younger's mouth and cupping his crotch with one hand, his other occupied with burying itself under the blonde's shirt and roaming over a delightful patch of tan skin. He kneaded the growing erection and lapped his tongue over Naruto's, every cell in his body ignited with fire and screaming for him to take the boy right here, right now, fuck him against the desk.

Naruto shuddered and broke the kiss slightly, saliva keeping them connected as he threw back his head and uttered a quiet "Sensei" that drove Sasuke's hormones and desire through the roof.

The raven ground down on his student, almost in a punishing manner, "_Sasuke_."

Naruto tossed his head from side to side, body humming with pleasure while he grinded upward against the man, only capable or releasing a "Hah..." as his response.

"My _name_." Sasuke bit out, not entirely sure if he was just informing the boy or commanding him to scream it.

Naruto gasped and panted against the man's ear with hot, heavy breathes, "Fuck Sasuke, don't stop."

Sasuke moaned and began attacking the blonde's neck, biting and licking and sucking, with no intention of stopping...that is until:

RRRRIIIIINNNG!!!

The bell yanked Sasuke back to reality, "Shit!" he yelled in frustration.

Naruto whined and pressed against him, "Forget about it!"

His Sensei pounded a fist on he desk, "I have a conference..."

"Goddamnit!" Naruto closed his eyes and banged his head on the desk, then opened them to look at the man, "...Later?"

Sasuke nodded, "Later." he backed off of the boy, allowing him to stand up, and sat back in his chair, proceeding to bring out horrible mental images that would drive away his problem.

Naruto smiled, his baggy pants giving him the ability to take care of _his_ problem in the bathroom. He gave the raven a quick peck on the lips before exiting the room.

Not more than a few seconds later, Sasuke went still and replayed what had just happened in his head, the seriousness of the situation catching up with him...his eyes went wide, "Oh...fuck."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**And that's it! For now! it's short, I know, and not that good, I know, but it gets better...I think. anyway, review please!!**


	2. Temptation, Frustration

**whoah...I guess this story isn't as shitty as I thought it was! THANKS FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS GUYS!!! EXTREME MOTIVATION! **

**Now here's chapter two! It gets more delicious with each chapter, promise!**

**Chapter 2: Temptation, Frustration**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Her friends are so jealous  
You know how bad girls get  
Sometimes it's not so easy  
To be the teacher's pet  
Temptation, frustration  
So bad it makes him cry  
Wet bus stop, she's waiting  
His car is warm and dry_

Don't stand, don't stand so  
Don't stand so close to me

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto took a chomp out of his burger while vaguely listening to Chouji complain about how much of an ass Uchiha-Sensei was.

"I mean seriously, what the hell are all those letters and signs going to do for us in life? Some random guy isn't going to walk up to you put a gun to your head and say, 'tell me how many times 3 goes into 70,000 or I'll shoot you in the fucking head.' What good does he think it'll do us to know that?"

Neji rested his head on a fist and stared at him, "It's to mold our critical thinking skills, and complaining about him won't make a difference in his teaching skills so just deal with it."

Naruto snorted, "Easy for you to say, you've always gotten straight A's in everything." he pointed out bluntly with a full mouth.

Neji smirked, "Perhaps, but I have to admit, Naruto, Uchiha-Sensei does seem to take a liking to you more so than anyone else, ne?"

Naruto paused and slowly put down his food, swallowing what he had and glaring at Neji, "You're stupid, why don't you shut the hell up before you give yourself an ulcer." he bit out as more of a suggestion than a question.

"My, my, we're getting defensive now, you have something you'd like to share with us Naruto?"

He was about to protest when two girls, Sakura and Ino, abruptly took a seat at their table.

Naruto blinked and stared at the two, "Well...this is new."

Sakura smiled at him and crossed her arms on the table, "Naruto, you had to stay after class today for Uchiha-Sensei, right?"

Naruto grinned at her, lifting a brow, "And what's it to you, princess?"

Ino gritted her teeth and slammed a fist down, "Watch your mouth Uzuma--" she was cut off by Sakura's hand, which had placed itself over her mouth.

"Excuse her, she can't really control her temper."

Naruto snorted, "You say that like you _can_ control _yours_."

The pink girl's smile faltered a bit and her hand fell from Ino's mouth, "Look, we just wanted to come over to talk."

The blonde sighed, "For the last time, I did not _steal_ your boyfriend. He just needed someone who was actually _good_ in bed."

Sakura blushed, "I'm talking about Uchiha-Sensei!"

"Oh, him, what about him?"

Her jaw tightened, "Do you have any idea how many girls-no-how many _students _would give their left _eye_ to be alone in a room with him?"

A blonde brow arched, "Why the left eye? Why not the right one?"

"That's not the point!"

Naruto gave her look that clearly stated he didn't care, "Uh-huh."

Sakura balled her fists, "What did he say to you?"

Naruto stared at her, "You want to know what he _said_ to me?"

She nodded quickly.

"Hmmm...I see..." he tilted his head back and tapped his chin with a forefinger, then glanced down at her, "Hey, Sakura..."

"Yes?"

He leaned down, "Can you keep a secret?" he whispered to her face.

Green eyes widened, and Sakura's mouth parted, "Yeah."

He nodded slowly, never tearing his eyes from hers, "Good...so can I." he stood up.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Sakura whined.

Naruto picked up his bag and smiled at her, "Let's just say he wanted to..._congratulate _me for my efforts." and with that hanging in the air, he turned and walked out of the cafeteria.

Neji eyed his retreating back and smirked, _'Must've been one hell of a congratulations_.'

**XXXSmutXXX**

Naruto twisted the strap of his backpack around his fingers while walking down the hallway, "That was too close." he muttered. Fucking Neji was too damn smart for his own good, and then tweedledee and tweedledumb had to come and start probing him about their dear Sensei. He raised his eyes and smiled, "Speak of the devil."

Said Sensei was strolling down the same empty hallway, hands stuffed in his pockets and head hung down in deep thought.

Naruto grinned and quickly ran up to him, "Excuse me sir, do you have a hall pass?"

Sasuke's head shot up, his eyes widening, "Naruto!"

"That's me, did your conference finish?"

Sasuke frowned and grabbed the boy's wrist, searching from side to side and spotting a broom closet. He opened the room and went inside with the other, shutting the door and reaching up to yank on the metal bead string that turned on the light. He let go of the blonde's wrist, the dim bulb swaying back and forth over them.

Naruto smiled and ran his hands up the other's chest, locking them behind his neck and pulling him down to brush the sensitive skin of their mouths, "I like this," he whispered, "you keep good on your promises." he pressed their lips together.

Sasuke moaned and pushed the boy back against the door, placing a hand on either side of him and kissing back. But something in his mind clicked and he abruptly broke the kiss.

Naruto frowned, "What's wrong?"

Sasuke looked at him through the near darkness in the room and licked his lips, "We can't do this."

The blonde groaned and dropped his hands, "Fuck, not this again! Why not?"

"That's exactly why! Naruto this is _wrong_, it's _illegal_, I could lose my _job_ if we get caught doing things like this!"

"So we won't get caught!"

"It's not that simple and you know it."

Naruto caught the man's eyes and stared at him, "...I know you want me." he stated matter of factly.

Sasuke paused, "That's...irrelevant, our feelings don't justify the act."

Naruto smirked and reached behind his Sensei, lifting a hand and yanking the string to turn off the light, "Fuck the rules Sasuke...rules are made to be broken."

Sasuke felt his conviction dwindling, and the sudden darkness relaxed him a bit in an odd way, covered up the senselessness in his student's words. He moved his hand to twine with Naruto's blonde locks, running his fingers down over the other's temple, his cheek, and finally, tracing his lips. He felt the flesh kiss his fingertips softly and move forward until they latched onto his neck.

Sasuke threw his head back and slipped his hands behind the boy, into his pants and grabbing his ass, making the blonde mewl. He grinned at this reaction and slid one digit between the crack, teasing the other's hole into accepting the tip of his finger which he dipped in and out, vaguely reminding himself of the perverse pencil show Naruto had given him this morning. He took out his other hand and fisted and clump of Naruto's hair, yanking his head back and smashing their mouths together in a searing kiss.

Naruto groaned and pushed down on the invading finger, forcing it deeper, and kissing Sasuke back with needy intentions.

Sasuke made and animalistic noise and rammed Naruto back into the door, grinding into him violently. He moved both his hands from their activities, making Naruto whimper, and hooked them under the blonde's knees, bringing them up and placing his hands against the door, still pounding the boy into the metal and kissing him heatedly.

Naruto, a bit surprised by his Sensei's strength, rocked his hips forward, creating a body humming friction between their clothed members. He broke the kiss and tossed his head back, panting quickly.

Sasuke buried his face in the other's neck, trailing marks and licks along the tan flesh.

The force of their grinding was rattling the door, but neither male noticed, to engrossed in their lustful actions to even care.

Sasuke pressed their lips together once more, dipping his tongue into the boy's mouth, running it over and pulling back again, his movements never losing force.

Naruto's hands threaded themselves with black hair, yanking the man down and moaning as he rocked his body wantonly against the other, straining for release, "Ah fuck...Sasuke."

The elder groaned again and gave one powerful thrust against the body beneath him and the next thing he knew, they were being blinded by sunlight and tumbling to the floor.

Naruto, who was still panting, looked over his Sensei and spotted a very bored looking Shikamaru standing behind the open door.

_'Shit!' _"Uh...hi...Shika..."

Sasuke still hadn't moved.

Shikamaru sighed and rolled his eyes, "I suppose that's what I get for being curious." he looked down at the two, "I'm not even going to get involved in such a troublesome thing." he shoved his hands in his pockets and walked away.

Naruto glanced at his teacher, "...He's gone."

"Naruto this...this has to stop."

"Shikamaru won't _tell_ anyone."

"And what if it _hadn't_ been Shikamaru? What if it'd been another student? Or an administrator?"

"Sasuke..."

"Listen to me, if we get caught we're both fucked."

"Sasuke."

"What?"

"It...would probably be a good idea for you to get off of me."

Sasuke blinked down at the boy, "Um...yeah." he stood up and straightened his jacket, ruffled his hair.

Naruto stood up as well, not bothering to fix his appearance, "No one's going to catch us Sasuke."

"We _just_ got caught _now_."

"So we won't do anything during school."

Sasuke looked down and lifted a thumb to his mouth, biting the nail, "I don't...know."

Naruto stared at his Sensei and exhaled a soft breath, he looked down both ends of the hallway to make sure it was empty before leaning up and pressing a kiss to the other's nose. Burying his fingers in his hair, he pulled him down and whispered, "This isn't just a fun time." he licked his lips, "I...I care about you, and now that this has started...I don't think I can just stop."

"Naruto..."

Bright blue eyes looked up at him, "Please? Just give it a chance. And if it's not working out, or if we come close to getting caught, I'll stop, I'll back off, I promise."

Sasuke pressed his mouth into a thin line and glanced to his side before grabbing the boy's hip and pulling him closer, "Okay...you win."

Naruto smiled and brushed his lips against the other's, coaxing him to close the distance, which he did. They melded together in a hard kiss until Sasuke closed his teeth around Naruto's bottom lip, biting it gently, pulling away and diving back in. Tongues slid against one another for a moment before the sound of the bell reached their ears.

Naruto groaned, "Fucking...bell." he cursed between kisses.

Sasuke smirked and pulled away, "It does seem to ruin the best moments."

The blonde snorted and yanked one of his Sensei's bangs with a smile, "Nothing will interrupt us if we go to my place."

Sasuke clicked his tongue and tipped the boy's chin, "You're too eager, don't rush into something that will be more enjoyable if you wait."

Naruto's brows furrowed with disappointment, making his Sensei laugh softly, "Meet me in the parking lot half an hour after school let's out, we'll go eat somewhere."

The blonde smirked, "Like a date?"

Sasuke's lips quirked at the corners, he turned and began walking away, "A date."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**end of chapter two! sorry it's short but...well hell, they're all short. two more chapters to go! hoorayness! I WAS going to do a chapter on their date, but when I was writing it originally, my most trusted advisor, oblivious2everything, said it would be better without the date, so I never wrote it. but if you guys want it, I might put it in at the end as a bonus chapter or something. there won't be a lemon though, it'll really just be them making out constantly and trying not to get caught by anyone they know, but I'll write it if you guys want me to, cuz I just love you that much!**

**also, I highly doubt it because it isn't a very popular show, but for anyone who watches spanish soap operas, have you ever seen one called "Dame Chocolate"? I'm really into it, and I want to write a SasuNaru based on it. if you want a synopsis of the show to see what the story will kind of be like, just leave a request for it in a review or private message me, and if enough people want to know about it, I'll put a short summary on my profile or in the next chapter for this story. oblivious2everything hates "Dame Chocolate" but she's never even seen it, so she's just stupid, I know she would love it...whore...anyway, yeah soooo, sorry for the long author's note, but I just love your feedback! SO FEED ME! chiao!**


	3. The Accusations Fly

**(shocked faces) OMG! she's back! sorry everyone, i was away on vacation in NYC. but now i have returned to satisfy your yaoi induced cravings with chapter three, which has no lemon, but its not a total letdown...i think...just read it. oh, and my spell check is busted for a while, so for all you nit pickies about that stuff, please don't be too hard on me, i'll try my best.**

**Chapter 3: The Accusations Fly**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Loose talk in the classroom  
To hurt they try and try  
Strong words in the staffroom  
The accusations fly  
It's no use  
He sees her  
He starts to shake he starts to cough  
Just like the old man in  
That famous book by Nabakov_

Don't stand so close to me 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto picked at the dirt under his finger nails with a bored expression as his Sensei finished up the lesson.

The blonde had shot up from average 'C' student to straight 'A' student in Uchiha-Sensei's class thanks to some after school study sessions with the raven. Study sessions that had escalated into extreme groping and make out sessions, but studying _did _take place nonetheless.

"Alright, if there are no questions about tonight's assignment, then I'm going to go ahead and pass back your tests." he scoffed at the groans that waved over the class and circled his desk, picking up a pile of papers and walking to each and every desk to place them down one after the other.

"Some of you actually did very well." he paused at Naruto's desk and gave a the blonde a hard, stern glare, "While _others _could've done better." he slammed the parchment face down on the boy's desk and continued walking.

Naruto raised a brow. He _couldn't _have gotten a bad grade, he'd _aced _that test. That was the night they had reviewed and made a deal that if Naruto passed with an 'A' on the test, then he could blow Sasuke.

Naruto had made it his _business _to get and 'A' on _this _test. He lowered his head and lifted up a corner of the paper, peeking under and only seeing blurs of red marker. He gulped and, in one fast movement, flipped it over, making his eyes widen. There was a big, fat 'A' on the corner, a smiley face right next to it and the words, "With proper motivation..." written across the top.

A smile stretched his lips, "Asshole." he murmured, glancing back at his Sensei. The man smirked slightly, then made a turning motion with his finger.

To any other student, it would look as though he was telling him to turn around and be quiet, but Naruto wasn't just any other student. He traved the edge of his papere witht the tip of his index finger until he felt a small bulge. He smiled and shoved his finger between the two papers, peeling the other back, a small square sheet of paper of the same white color, he read it to himself, "Stay after class, just a few minutes so I can reward you." his face broke out in a grin and arms shot up in the air in victory,"YES!"

The whole class suddenly turned to him, including Sasuke. He paused and blushed hard, "Uh...I..." blue eyes traveled downward, "I-I got an 'A' on my test!" he grabbed the paper and waved it in the air, "Look at it!"

Every student raised a brow, a few nodded, and one clapped _very _slowly.

Naruto laughed nervously and put down his paper, glancing at his teacher's desk to find the man cuckling softly behind his fingers. But he stopped abruptly and frowned, "Well, we're all very happy for you Naruto, but your disruption has just bought you fifteen minutes lunch detention."

The class 'ooohed', as they do everytime someone gets in trouble, and Naruto simply crossed his arms and leaned back, "Can't wait."

When the last student had left the room, Naruto shot up from his desk and ran to the door, checking to make sure the hall was clear before turning and taking a seat on his Sensei's lap.

Sasuke smiled and twirled a blonde spike around his finger, "I told you you'd get an A.'

"Alright _Sensei," _he stood up and pushed the chair back aginst the board, "we had a deal."

Sasuke chuckled and wound his hand around the blonde's hair, thrusting his ips upward once, "You can't be serious dobe, tonight will be better."

Naruto scowled, "Don't _tell _me what would be better. Our steamy little meanings have been going on for a month and I'm not very patient, so I'm running this now."

"_I'm _the teacher here, not you Naruto."

The blonde grinned and untucked the man's shirt, slipping his hands under and slithering over smooth skin. He brought his face mere centimeters from the other, who still had a hand in his hair, "Are you telling me 'no' Sensei?"

Sasuke groaned and arched up again.

His student made a pleased sound and got on his knees, circling his fingers around the man's nipples under his shirt and placing his lips at the slight bulge in his pants, "You know...you don't..." he whispered between kissed and nips at the fabric, "want me...to...stop."

Sasuke moaned and yanked at the boy's hair, "I never said I did."

Naruto laughed and pulled his hands out of the shirt, bringing them down to unzip and unbutton Sasuke's pants, smiling as his erection sprung out. He leaned down and brushed his lips along the side of the member, snickering quietly, "You went _commando _Sensei?" he murmured, "I'm starting to wonder if you didn't plan this."

Sasuke groaned deeply and threw his head back over the chair, thrusting his hips upward, erection sliding aginst Naruto's cheek.

The blonde smirked and wrapped a hand around the pulsing member, "Eager Sasuke?" he breathed hotly against the sesitive flesh.

Sasuke growled, "If your going to do it I suggest you hurry up before that fucking bell ruins everything."

Naruto smiled and swirled his thumb over the slit, licking his lips as pre-cum seeped out, "Don't rush me, it's lunch, we have time. Do you have any idea how long I've wanted this?"

His response was a moan.

He smirked, "It may not be all the way, which is what I _wish _you would give me." he flicked his tongue over the head, swiping up a bit of the leaking substance and making the elder shudder with need, "But it's a start, ne?"

The fingers in his hair tightened, and he slid his free hand back underneath the man's shirt, running his fingers over the expanse of his chest and stomach.

Sasuke bucked, begging silently for his student to get on with the program, common sense had long since abandoned him. He snuck his own hand into the boy's shirt, his own fingers sliding and pushing down against his bare back.

Naruto arched into the touch and opened his mouth, lowering his head until the heat of his breath was the only thing separating his and Sasuke's pleasure. Just as he was about to wrap his lips around the aching erection, the heard the door handle click.

Naruto nearly got whiplash from how fast his head turned, he shot up like a bullet and actually _hopped _over his teacher's desk, panting on the other side and staring wide eyed at the raven.

Sasuke, unsure what to do, quickly rolled his chair forward without tucking in his shirt _or _zipping up his pants, his movements so fast that if you had blinked, you had missed everything.

The door opened and a boy with spiky black hair walked in.

Sasuke bit his lip and slammed a fist on the table as the tip of his member brushed against the bottom of the desk.

"Kouji." he choked out, voice cracking. He cleared his throat before continuing, "What do you need?"

Kouji raised a brow and looked from his flushed Sensei, to the panting blonde boy, and back to his Sensei, "Um, should I...should I come back later?"

Naruto shook his head rapidly and picked up his bag, "No no, it's fine." he looked at Sasuke, "Uh, we'll finish talking about that-uh-that homework! About that homework later Sa-I mean, Sensei, okay?"

Sasuke put on an obviously forced, strained smile and nodded a little too quickly at the other, then cradled his head in one hand as Naruto walked out of the room.

Naruto heaved a sigh of relief while turning a corner and leaned against the wall, placing a hand over his racing heart, "God that was close." he muttered to the empty hallways. He smiled and brought two fingers up to his lips, tongue darting out to touch them. He couldn't believe he had actually _tasted _Sasuke, and fuck did he taste good. He flinched suddenly and lowered his hand when he heard two girls conversing on the other side of the wall.

"That is complete bullshit." one of them sneered.

"I don't know, I mean, haven't you seen the way they act around each other? And he's the only one who actually gets a _reaction _out of Uchiha-Sensei."

Naruto's mouth parted slightly in surprise. He leaned closer to the girls and strained his hearing as much as he could, pressing aginst the wall with one eyebrow raised.

"Neko, you're being ridculous, Uchiha-Sensei is _not _gay."

"C'mon Ayame, don't be stupid, you really think a man as good looking as him is still going to be single after being asked out by _every _female staff member in the school?"

The girl, Neko, bit her finger, "Okay, you have a point. But still, even if he _is _gay, then why, out of _all _the students in the entire school, _why _would pick to have an affair with _Naruto _of all people?"

Naruto's heart nearly burst right out of his chest.

Ayame shrugged, "Hell if I know, besides, it's just a rumor anyway, no one knows if it's really true. But you know...Naruto _is _always staying after class with him, I've heard, and people say they've seen them together outside of school."

Neko shrugged, "Well, only time will tell right?"

Ayame rolled her eyes, "Please don't give me any of the philosiphy crap. C'mon, let's go eat, my stomach is frikin eaking itself here."

Neko nodded with a laugh and the girls walked their merry way.

Naruto let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding and dropped his bag, sliding down the wall to plop on the floor in a heap of flesh, "...Fuck."

XXXSmutXXX

Sasuke's face was stoic as he stalked into the staff room.

The meeting with Kouji had been a blur, a _huge_, unpleasant, horrible blur. He vauguely remembered, in his panicked state, telling the boy that if he left without questions, he'd pass him for the whole year. After that came the problem of relieving his Naruto induced problem that left a lovely streak of white underneath his desk, which had been all hell for him to clean.

His day just got better when he was called down to attend an important staff metting, a meeting, Shizune had so kindly added, about _him_. He'd just muttered a "fucking terrific" and hung up.

Now he was sitting in a dark little room surrounded by a few teachers that worked with the same classes he had and the principle of the school. A handsome man named Kakashi was to his right, next to him another man, to whom Kakashi was dating, Iruka. Then came a fierce woman named Anko, followed by another man, Jiraiya, and finally the principle herself, a busty woman named Tsunade.

And all eyes were fixated on him.

Sasuke raised a brow, "Am I expected to start this conversation? I'm pretty sure _you _called _me _down here."

Tsunade laced her fingers in front of her and placed her elbows on the table, "Uchiha-san, we've called you here because we've heard some disturbing rumors floating around the school among students suggesting that you have a..._personal _realtionship with one of _your _students. We want you to confirm whether or not this is true."

Sasuke blinked, "Disturbing?" just how far did these kids push their gossip? He hadn't even had _sex _with Naruto..._yet_.

Anko smirked, "Yeah, you know Uchiha, the kids think you two are riding the 'bang bang' choo-choo train, if you know what I mean."

Kakashi chuckled and drummed a tune on the table with his fingers, "I guess Sasuke likes the young ones, eh?" Iruka hit him.

Jiraiya leaned back and grinned, "You can't blame the guy for trying to get a nice piece of ass, especially if the kid's ready and willing."

Sasuke's mouth parted and his eyes widened slightly out of shock. Were these people actually _encouraging _him to continue seeing Naruto?

Anko laughed along and rested a cheek on her palm, "So Sasuke, was he a good lay? He looks pretty yummy, like he would be good in bed."

Tsunade slammed her hands on the table and shot up, "_People_! This is NOT creative discussion time!" she sighed and shoved a finger in Sasuke's direction, "Sasuke, despite what these _idiots _are yapping about, you do realize that if these rumors turn out to be true, we _will _have to take disciplinary action. _Talking _about sleeping with a student is one thing but actually _doing _it is something completely different, and even if he is of legal age you won't be let off the hook easily, most likely you will lose your job, am I clear?"

Sasuke closed his mouth and tipped his head with a serious face.

The woman nodded and raised her hand, gesturing that he was allowed to leave.

Sasuke stood up without a word and opened the door, but looked back when he heard Kakshi call him. The silver haired Sensei was smiling at him, as his scrunched up visible eye pointed out. He held up one hand and made a circle with his thumb and forefinger, then lifted his other hand and stuck his index finger through the hole. In and out, in and out with a wink.

Iruka hit the man, again, Anko and Jiraiya nearly began to spasm from laughter and Tsunade simply rolled her eyes.

Sasuke stared for a moment, muttered something about 'fucking perverts' and left the room.

Striding down the hallway, he couldn't decide what was worse:

The fact that he was having an affair with his student.

Or the fact that the other teachers, just really didn't seem to give a damn.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**GASP! next chapter is LEMON! OMG! ONLYIFIGETREVIEWS!!!! and you know what? i was actually watching this show where the teachers were like "so which student would you sleep with?" and i was all O.o so that's where i got the pervert teachers idea.**

**okay, about the dame chocolate thing, i am so into the show right now, that im going to do the fic whether you guys want me to or not...i mean geez, there's gonna be sex...with CHOCOLATE! How can you NOT want some of that?! **

**here's a quick, vague (sorry) synopsis of "Dame Chocolate":**

**it's about this girl named Rosita Amado who makes this orgasmic chocolate and she inherits a chocolate factory from her grandfather after he dies. problem is, she also inherits it with the hottest white man i have ever seen in my life, Bruce Remington. Rosita falls in love with Bruce but he doesn't want her cuz she's ugly, she has like a huge nose and buck teeth, nappy hair and she's just not a pretty little thing at all. anyway, eventually Bruce falls madly in love with her too and they make love on a beach (guess where sasuke and naruto gotta have it then) and Rosita tells him the secret recipe for how she makes her orgasmic chocolate and they go to get married. but on the day of their wedding a bunch of drama happens and Grace, Bruce's mother, convinces Rosita that Bruce never loved her and was just using her to get the secret recipe for the orgasmic chocloate. so Rosita runs away and winds up on a reality show where she gets plastic surgery and becomes beautiful and learns english and learns about fashion. she swears that she is going to get revenge on the Remingtons (Bruce and Grace) for humiliating her by suing them because when she was inheriting the company, Grace tricked Rosita into signing some papers in english (rosita only spoke spanish at that time) that forced her to give up her shares of the factory. so Rosita comes back as "Violeta Hurtado" and Bruce falls in love with her all over again but then she realizes that she still loves Bruce so she's all sad and depressed and regrets taking them to court. But after she DOES take them to court and reveals that she is Rosita, the Remingtons lose everything, all their money and their mansion, all that good stuff. And now Bruce hates Rosita because she tricked him when she was pretending to be Violeta and he thinks that she never really loved him at all and just wanted to get to his money and the factory. and Rosita is desperately in love with him and trying to win him back.**

**so that's where the show is right now, i'm sorry if i wasn't clear in my explaination, but you'll understand the story once i get to it! and if you want to start watching the show (though its really far in right now, so i would think you have to wait a while to catch up) it comes on "Telemundo" at 7:00 pm.**

**oh dear lord, this author's note is longer than the frikin chapter.**

**Chiao my muffin raisins! **


	4. Please Don't Stand So Close To Me

**LAST CHAPTER! YAAAAY! ONE BIG LEMON! I SINCERELY HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

**Final Chapter: Please Don't Stand So Close To Me**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Please Don't Stand So Close To Me_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke looked up from his work when he heard the door open, face splitting up in a smile as Naruto stepped into the room. He put down his pen and cocked his head to the side, "What are you still doing here dobe? School let out twenty minutes ago."

Naruto frowned and quickly walked up to the man, yanked off his ID and went back to the door. He fiddled with the keys on the lanyard for a moment before finding the one he needed and shoving it in the lock for the handle, turning it. He checked the metal, making sure it wouldn't budge and turned to his Sensei, "We're going to be smart this time." he tossed the Id back to him.

Sasuke aught it-barely-and placed it on the desk, lifting a brow at his student, "Something wrong?"

"We have to stop seeing each other." the blonde blurted out, curt and unexpectedly.

Sasuke felt a sting in his chest, "Um...may I ask why?"

Naruto sighed and leaned against the man's desk, and with his back facing him, crossed his arms along his chest, "I...heard these girls talking about you and me. Rumors are going around about us Sasuke, we have to--"

"You wanna tell me something I don't already know?"

Naruto flinched and tilted his head back a bit to look at him through the corner of his eye, "You know about them?"

Sasuke chuckled and leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms as well, "Of course I do. They called me down and made it clear that they'd fire me if the rumors turned out to be true."

Naruto threw his arms up, still not facing him, "You see? They _know _Sasuke!"

The man smirked and stood up, walking around the table and stopping in front of the blonde. He placed both his hands on either side of the boy, resting them on the desk and brushed his lips against his cheek, "Don't tell me you care...I don't." he whispered.

Naruto's breath hitched softly and he gripped the man's shoulder, turning his face so their lips could touch, "I don't want you to get in trouble." he murmured in response.

Sasuke shrugged, "And I don't want to stop seeing you." he moved his hands to grab the blonde's hips and lifted him onto the desk, slipping hands under his shirt and smirking, "Well, then I suppose it's a test of who wants it more, isn't it?"

Naruto arched forward with a moan, "Sensei..."

Sasuke laughed, "I'm going to teach you to break that Sensei habit, and we'll see just how much you want to stop, Naruto."

The blonde was building up the strength to protest but he was silenced when lips descended on his. And, after a bit of coaxing, he opened his mouth, allowing his Sensei's skillful tongue to slither in and taste every wet spot he could reach.

Sasuke pulled his student closer, causing the boy's legs to spread further apart as he stood between them. He smiled when Naruto broke and began flicking his own tongue into the game, but he pulled away just enough to detach their mouths.

Naruto whimpered from the slight loss of contact and locked his blue eyes with passion filled black ones, then flinched as he heard a question that nearly drowned him in a sense of deja vu.

Sasuke had taken his hands out of the shirt and wrapped an arm around the other's waist, pulling him closer while placing his other hand back on the table, staring sternly at the boy he breathed, "Look me in the eye, and _tell _me you want me to stop."

Naruto's lips closed before falling apart again, he shook his head slowly from side to side.

The man smiled in a taunting manner, "'No' you want me to stop, or 'no' you can't say it?"

Naruto was breathing heavily, his orbs flicking from Sasuke's mouth to his eyes, back and forth, yes or no, I want it, I can't have it, "I..."

The raven pulled back slightly, "I _will _leave you alone Naru--"

"No don't!" he reached forward frantically and yanked at his teacher's tie, bringing him back and shaking his head quickly, "No...no don't stop...I don't want you to stop--I don't...want _this _to stop."

Sasuke smirked and pressed against him, forcing Naruto to place his other hand behind him on the desk to keep from falling back as their lips brushed, "You may not _want _me to stop, Naruto, but I _can't _stop."

Naruto felt heat rise to his cheeks, and he suddenly became fully aware of every place on his body Sasuke was pressed against, everywhere his hands lay. He licked his moisture deprived lips and whispered a small, "Why?"

Sasuke smiled and pressed closer, "I love you." he didn't give Naruto a chance to react as he closed the distance between them.

Naruto's heart was beating eratically as he kissed Sasuke back, lust and desire clouding his already blurred senses. He pulled back and lifted the hem of his T-shirt, nearly ripping it as he yanked it over his head. He grabbed the man's tie again and jerked him forward, wrapping his legs around him and pressing hard, mashing their mouths together. The blonde rolled his hips against Sasuke's and threw his head back with loud, heavy pants.

Sasuke growled, he cupped the blonde's chin and brough him back only to bite the boy's full bottom lip, making him gasp and allowing him to shove his tongue into that sweet cavern once again. He tilted his head and ran the eager muscle over the blonde's straight row of teeth, along the inside of his cheek and along the roof of his mouth before pulling away.

Naruto panted softly as he watched his Sensei slide the tie out of his tan fingers, then undo it and pull it off his neck with a smile.

He frowned, legs still spread apart, "What are you doing?"

Sasuke chuckled and wound the tie around the blonde's brilliant blue eyes, knotting it tightly in the back.

Naruto's jaw dropped as he reached behind himself, fingering the knot, "What the hell is this for?" a surprised noise flew from his lips as he was abruptly pushed back on the desk, hearing papers flutter to the floor.

Sasuke tugged at the boy's jeans, slipping them off along with boxers and succeeding in drawing out a groan from the other, "Relax and trust me, I know what I'm doing." he pulled off his own pants and unbuttoned his shirt, letting it fall to the floor as well.

Naruto pouted at the fact that he wasn't seeing a naked Sasuke, but moaned when he felt his teacher lay his chest on top of him. Sasuke admired the body beneath him and slid his hands under Naruto's thighs, running up the smooth skin and lifting the boy's legs while he licked and bit at his chin, member poking his entrance, "You have no idea how delicious you look right now dobe."

God, no kidding, with Sasuke touching him this way he could only _imainge _how he must look to the older man. Naruto arched up into the other's touches, quietly begging for more and realizing somewhere in the midsts of his heated intentions that the blindfold managed to heighten his other senses. Every inch of him was needy and every patch of skin Sasuke touched, be it with tongue, teeth or hand was lit on fire.

He _needed _release. But as he reached between to grab his aching erection, his wrist was caught and roughly pinned above him.

Sasuke grinned and ground his pelvis into the boy's stomach in a show of dominance, "You're not _allowed _to touch yourself Naruto, every part of you belongs to me."

Naruto whimpered as his free hand was picked up and slid into something warm and wet.

Sasuke smiled around the tan fingers in his mouth, leaning down further to the blonde's ear so he could listen to the smakcing, slippery sounds they made sliding in and out between his lips.

Naruto mewled softly as his fingers were released, he rubbed them to feel the sticky coolness of Sasuke's saliva, warm breath still at his ear. Sasuke grabbed the fingers and led them down to the blonde's hole, mouth spread wickeldy, "You're going to prepare yourself for me usuratonkachi, so I can come inside you, are you ready?"

Naruto's head lolled as he pondered which meaning Sasuke wanted to express to him with that sentence, but he pushed the thought aside, labeling it as both and nodding.

Sasuke smirked and pushed one digit in as far as it would go, groaning when Naruto arched up and gasped, knocking down a paperweight that had been in the way.

His member twitched as he watched the boy's own finger slide in and out of himself, sure that behind that blindfold, blue eyes were rolled back in pleasure.

When Naruto mouth parted in a moan, he pushed through another finger, and the blonde released a small cry of pain.

Sasuke bent lower to his neck and kissed it lovingly over and over until Naruto's cries affirmed that he was more or less used to the feeling.

The raven grinned and nipped at his ear, "Stretch yourself out." he commanded in a feral tone.

"Hah...nh...Sas..." Naruto could say nothing, but he felt Sasuke spread his fingers anyway, causing him to arch once again, which shook the desk and koncked something else over. He rolled his hips upward and released a guttural moaned drowned out by Sasuke's beastly one.

Suddenly, his fingers were yanked out and something much larger placed itself at his entrance but wouldn't go in.

Naruto growled and pushed himself down, trying to force the other inside, but was halted by a hand on his hip.

Sasuke swept an arm across either side of the desk, anything else left in the way falling to the floor before he got on his knees on the surface and hooked Naruto's legs on his shoulders, the tip of his member sliding into Naruto's hole, pre-cum smearing. He leaned in, bending himself and Naruto at odd angles and bit the boy's lip once again harshly before releasing it and whispering, "Tell me you want it, _beg _me for it."

Normally, Naruto would scoff at such a command, but he was in no position to be giving up pleasure for pride, "Sasuke please..."

Sasuke was panting just as heavily as Naruto, his self control crumbling, "Do you need me Naruto?"

"Yes!" he was to the desperate point.

He needed the dobe to promise this now, "Will you _stay _with me?"

Naruto shuddered, "Nhn, God Sasuke, _yes_."

He pushed in further and kissed the boy hard, pulling back just enough to speak, "Do you want me as much as I want you?"

Naruto's breathing had become uneven, erratic, "I love you."

Sasuke smiled, "You pass." he slammed in.

The blonde yelled and arched completely off the desk, chest crashing into the other's.

Sasuke groaned and pulled back before ramming back in again, he started a rythm, in and out, balls slapping the boy's ass with each thrust. Naruto lifted a hand in the middle of his cries but it was quickly pinned down as Sasuke continued pounding him.

The desk rattled violently beneath their movements, and Naruto's blindfold slid off, his eyes screwed shut already.

Sasuke reached between them and wrapped a hand around Naruto's member, stroking the engorged organ in time with his movements and panting quickly, heavily into the other's mouth.

Naruto's head flew over the edge of the desk as his fingers lost themselves in black hair, "Ah fuck Sasuke..._harder_."

Sasuke complied and thrust hard enough that Naruto's body shot up with each movement.

The fingers in his hair tightened as his student let out a restrained yell of his release, his seed marking their stomachs, Sasuke following soon after while crushing his lips against the blonde's.

They both fell limply on the desk, Naruto's fingers still threaded loosely in his lover's hair.

Sasuke moaned softly and pushed himself up, just enough to look into deep, azure eyes, "So...what do you say?"

Naruto stared at him before smiling and playfully hitting him on the shoulder, he shrugged, "Well, I won't be a student forever, will I now?"

**-Owari-**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**And so the deed is done! just so you know, i was in an extremely kinky mood when i wrote this so sorry if it's you know...too much (not that i think there is such a thing) so review, and if you died of a nosebleed while reading this don't think that means your off the hook! you still better review! grrr!**

**anywho, i'm gonna go ahead and get started on two chapter stories, but before that, i have two oneshots i gotta write up and both of them include naruto being forced to dress up in girl's clothes! WHO WANTS IT?!?!?!?!??!? and another one shot where sasuke is a police man and naruto is a fireman and there shall be bondage in that one! WHO WANTS **_**THAT**_

**readers: WE DO!!!!!!!!**

**what? sorry, i don't hear people unless they review.**

**oh and final thing about this whole "Dame Chocolate" thing, if you wanna watch the show, but you don't speak spanish, NEVER FEAR! CAPTIONS ARE HERE! YAAAY! yeah, if you have closed captioning just set it to CC3 and the subtitles will be in english! but if you speak like i dunno, german or something...then you're outta luck, sorry bout that. **


End file.
